


I shall serve

by asiramx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Hunk finds himself in Central Command's clutches.





	I shall serve

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> I wrote this on Tumblr and wanted to post it on here. I thought what it would be like if the villains had a chance to interact with the Yellow Paladin.  
> Also I miss the druids.

“This is not the Paladin I wanted.” A menacing voice boomed through his ears. A chill runs down his spine as the familiar voice inches closer to him. The Paladin could feel his chin being raised up; his eyes meeting up with Zarkons, “I think we can make do. Even, if he isn’t the Black Paladin.”

“What shall we do, my lord? One of the sentries spoke up. The Emperor circled around the Paladin as if they were prey.

“Take the Yellow Paladin to the druids. I want his mind torn apart and reprogrammed to our side.”

“No!” Hunk finally spoke up; only to be met with the butt of a gun. Blood escaped his mouth when the weapon made contact with his jaw, “You will be silent in front of Emperor Zarkon!”

Out of nowhere. Zarkon picked up the Yellow Paladin by the crane of his neck. Squeezing his windpipe tightly. The choking sounds coming from the Paladin were music to his ears, “You will learn this now Paladin of Voltron is that I do not like to repeat myself to anyone. Especially, to someone as insignificant as you. You will obey me.”

Zarkon was only met with the Paladin trying to speak. Humans were so fragile. Willing to break under the smallest of pressure. Zarkon loosens his grip on the boy's neck. Letting him drop to the ground with a loud thump, “Your paladins will never know what is coming.” The Emperor averted his gaze towards the guards that stood behind him, “Sedate him.”

Before he could react. Hunk could feel a sharp needle pinching his arm. He didn't know what it was nor did he look back to find out. Hunk could feel his arms going numb. He tried desperately to move his legs. The only thing he could move are his eyes.

A leg kicked him swiftly against his stomach. Of course, he didn't feel it. The galra that kicked him had a sneer plastered across his face. He had some sick pleasure in hurting the Paladin. The other guard that was next to him looked incredibly annoyed, “Can you not, Osark?” He grabbed the Paladin by one of his arms and began dragging him across the floor, “I swear if the druids get pissed because you laid a hand on him first. I'm going to make sure they experiment on you.”

“Coward.” The guard named Osark flashed a hateful look directed towards his comrade.

“I rather not be a guinea pig because of your arrogance. Thank you very much.”

Hunk screamed in his mind. This was literally hell. Essentially trapped in his own body. Nothing moved no matter how much he wanted to move his limbs. Only thing he could do is take in his surroundings.

Several sentries are stationed at every corner. More than Hunk has ever seen before. Both Sentry and Galra alike were for once well armed. Their eyes trained on the Paladin to make sure  he didn't move an inch. Hunk couldn't. Even if he wanted to. One guard scoffed at the mere sight at the Yellow Paladin, “That's him? He looks weak. Pathetic even. What does Emperor Zarkon want with him?”

Hunk knew why: he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Before this, Hunk didn't know how long he had been under the galra's captivity for.

One minute he was contacting Allura after a successful meeting with a prime minister of Aria. Alien like beings with silver skin. All of them looked nice and proper. Then, well. His lion shook violently.

Next thing he knew, he was in a dark cell. His wrists were cuffed tautly behind his back.

His armor had been stripped off of him. His line of communication to the Paladins ripped from him. Shortly thereafter, he was met with silence. 

Since his capture. Hunk presumed; he was transferred from ship to ship. The only way Hunk knew is when he had been made to walk. His eyes blindfolded. With a gun pressed against his back if he so much as tried anything.

The guards stopped in front of a huge door that slowly hissed open. Naturally, the sentries that were guarding the door, stepped to the side. The druids, several of them, in fact made their appearance. They adorned their masks, the hoods concealing the rest of their bodies. In front of them was someone Hunk was familiar with.  

Haggar.

“Shame that you are not our champion.” Her tone evident of disappointment. With the swish of her robes. The witch circled around the yellow Paladin. Eyeing her new experiment carefully,” “You do seem to have some physical capabilities. Maybe, even better than the Champion's. Yes, this might work after all.”

Hunk wanted to protest; he would never turn his back on his friends. Hunk couldn't find the strength to. He did feel tears streaming down his face.

“Humans are fragile.” Haggar took notice of the tears. Finally, she flashes an annoyed look over to the guards, “Take him inside and place him on the table.”

“Vrepit-sa!” The soldiers saluted. With the help of the sentries. They dragged Hunk's body over to the examination where all the surgical tools lie untouched on a silver tray.

Oh god. They were going to rip him open like some frog.

Hunk is placed rather harshly on the table. Straps tightening around his body. Once, it was tight, they stood back while the druids surrounded the Yellow Paladin with interest.

“Leave our presence.” One of the druids snarled at the guards. The guards saluted; almost scampering off towards the exit. 

Haggar waited until the door closed shut to proceed, “Do not let anyone enter, or there will be consequences.” The witch didn't wait for a response. She extends her hands out; darkness engulfing him.

\-----

Hunk snapped his eyes open. His head ringing in pain. He felt his surroundings spinning around him. Having the vaguest hint of nausea sweeping through him when he had first entered his Lion. As soon as his eyes began to focus. Hunk noticed he wasn't on the table anymore.

No, he was somewhere else entirely. It was dark except for the stars that were above him. It would have been nice if the circumstances were different. Everything stood still. Quiet, even. It was absolutely maddening.

“H-Hello?” Hunk heard his voice echo for miles.

“Hello.” A disembodied voice said behind him. The Paladin staggered backwards out of fear. He saw--himself. Staring back at him with dull yellow eyes. Thin lines frowned deeply at him, “What are you?” The Paladin asked; gaining some sort of composure, despite the situation he is in.

“I'm you.” It answered back. It was scary, seeing himself.

“N-No. No you're not.”  Hunk barely stammered out, “You're not me!”

“I am you.” He repeated again. Stepping forward to face his doppelganger, “I am what you constantly keep pushing away.” Hunk didn't understand what he meant by this. His other self seemed to take notice of his confusion and smiled. It wasn't the smile that Hunk always gave to his friends. It was distorted. His eyes looked crazed. Something you would see in a nightmare.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Hunk backtracked as his double trekked towards him.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, Malosi.” His double sneered, “I'm not a coward like you.”

“I'm no coward.”

“It doesn't matter.” With a wave of his hand. Tendrils emerged from the ground. Wrapping itself around Hunk tightly. With a gasp, Hunk tried moving to no avail. He felt his body sink to the ground. Eventually, being brought to his knees. “What are you doing?!”

“Enjoy your new home.” A sick grin spreads from ear to ear, “Your friends will be with you soon.”

“No!” Hunk exclaimed angrily. Thrashing under the hands grasp, “Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!” He became panic-stricken. He was forced into the ground by his restraints. The littlest of movements made his bindings tighter. Almost making him choke. It didn't matter. As he couldn't die in the astral plane.

His double laughed; disappearing into a cloud of smoke

“Can you hear me Paladin of Voltron?” Haggar spoke. Removing her hand from the Paladin’s forehead.

“Yes, Haggar.” Hunk spoke. He sat up, feeling stiff from the lack of movement to his limbs. Haggar stood in front of him. Marveling her new ‘champion’ “Good.” She said, “Your mission starts now.”

“What am I to do?” Hunk inquired. His eyes lacked the spark in his eyes that he had adorned before.

“You are to infiltrate the Castle of Lions and retrieve the lions and it's Paladins. Especially, the Black Lion.  You will act as normal until you are giving Lord Zarkon's command. I will not repeat this again. Do you understand me?”

“Vrepit-sa!” Hunk pounded his fist to his chest. Swearing loyalty to his new Galran overlords.

“Do not fail me.” Haggar snarled at the Paladin. the witch turns around to face her clan, “Take the Yellow Paladin to the nearest facility. Make the prison look believable. I want it heavily guarded.”

“Of course, mistress.” Several druids bowed. One of the druids came up to Hunk. Placing their hand on Hunk's shoulder not so gently, “Come with us, Paladin. We must make you look like a prisoner.”

“Be sure to grab an agent and leak the details of the prison. I want to make certain the Castle of Lions will hear of it.”

“Of course, Haggar.” The druid spoke. Her voice sounding softer than the rest of the druids. The druid in question guided Hunk away from the room. The door finally hissed to a close behind him.


End file.
